Taken Again
by AU Pripper
Summary: Part Five to Unexpected Events. Oh NO! Kidnapping has happened! Again.
1. Chapter 1

The doctor lead them to the room Cowtails was in. She was in a bed, attached to machines. The main nurse spoke up, "Doctor, we believe she's fine...her injuries are still treacherous, but she is no longer in a coma, just unconscious...she will live." Skipper smiled. "Yay!" Rico cheered. "Goody! She'll live through this!" Private shouted. Kowalski smiled, "Oh thank goodness!" SP sighed in relief, "I can't wait when she wakes up so I can tell her the good news!" Kowalski gave her a confused glance. SP whispered, "Her dad is dead." "That is good news-" Kowalski paused. "Sweet Pripper you killed someone..." "I meant to knock him out!" "IT WAS EPIC! you should've seen it Kowalski!" Skipper shouted.

"that's not important right now...Kowalski, go up there and talk to her...even though she's unconscious, I know she'd love to hear your voice..." Private said, motioning for Kowalski to stand on the edge of the bed. Skipper smiled. "Ok... Cowtails, I'm sorry. You really didn't have to do that... I just want you to know that I really love you and that you shouldn't always believe what Skipper says. And that you're safe now. Your dad is never going to hurt you again." Rico smiled. SP smiled then left the room, "Now I'm going to clean my chainsaw..." Skipper smiled, at Kowalski's speech to Cowtails. Private sniffed, "So..sweet..." Cowtails eyelids fluttered and her hand twitched. "Cowtails!" Kowalski smiled.

* * *

><p>SP put her chainsaw away. A women with baggy hair came towards her, "You!" SP raised an eyebrow, "Its SP, FYI. What do you want?" "You're coming with me. Don't give me trouble you bitch!" SP's eyes widen. "Ohh, its you." The women grabber her arm and dragged her out. SP stayed silent. She didn't want to put Private in danger this time..<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Skippah? Where's SP?" Private asked. Skipper sliently heard a unknown voice and SP's. "Uh oh...Private you stay here! Rico watch him!" Skipper slid out and followed SP who was getting dragged.

* * *

><p>The nurses voices sounded out from outside the room, "That girl in there, she's really weird, yeah? She's dating a penguin and friends with a chainsaw freak and three other penguins...I'd say she's mental. There's no way she's waking up any time soon."<p>

* * *

><p>"You thought I forgotten about you bitch?" "Well yeah, I was hoping it stayed that way!" "Why are carrying weapons?!" The women screamed. "Well..." "GET IN THE HOUSE!" SP ran in the small house. Then ran in a room which looked plenty dirty. A black and white cat walked over to her as she locked the door. She groaned. The cat meowed. SP picked up the cat. "Socks! You're alive!" She buried her face in the Sock's fur.<p>

* * *

><p>Kowalski's eyes widen, "You guys heard that, right?" He gulped. Rico nodded.<p>

* * *

><p>Skipper jumped in through a window. "SP!" He lowered his voice to a whisper, "what are you doing? Why did you go with your mom?!"<p>

* * *

><p>"How dare they! So rude!" Private huffed. The nurses contuined, "and that poor talkin' penguin. What was he thinkin' when he said yes to her? I betcha he was drunk and she seduced him or somethin'." Private gasped.<p>

* * *

><p>SP gave him a look, "Hello? The scariest demon on earth? Thats my mom! I'm still scared of her!" Socks snarled at Skipper. "No Socks! We don't eat Skipper!" SP scolded. "Why would I eat a penguin? They are ugly and gross!" The cat said with a scoff. SP glared, " My boyfriend happens to be a penguin!" She paused, "Wait.. You can talk?" "You can obviously understand him!" "Good point." "Who the heck are you talking to?!" "N..Nobody. Skipper you need to get out of here. If my mom sees you, she'll kill you!"<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Kowalski looked confused, "Who are they talking about?" Rico shrugged. "Kowalski what othah penguins could they be talking about?! They're talking about you! and Cowtails! They're saying how stupid she is and how much of an idiot she is!" Private shouted.

* * *

><p>Skipper scoffed, "She's not killing this penguin. Come on, we gotta get you out of here. We can sneak out your window, back to the hospital!"<p>

* * *

><p>Kowalski glared at the doorway, "If anyone is a idiot, it's those nurses!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Hell no! She'll kill me! Literally speaking. And I can't!" SP petted Sock's black fur. "I know my sister is here somewhere. I'm not going to let her die here." A girl with dirty blond hair crawled out from a closet. "Is that who I think it is?" "Skipper or me?" SP asked, raising an eyebrow. "I guess both.. Why are you back?" "I'm sorry for leaving you behind. For now on, we stick together." The girl smiled. Skipper waved his flippers around, "She can come with us! Be a part of our team! Just like you and Cowtails did! And Socks can too! Come on, no one is going to kill you!"<p>

* * *

><p>Cowtails let out a shaky breath then turned her head towards Kowalski. Her eyes opened halfway. Private gasped, "Look Kowalski!"<p>

* * *

><p>SP studied Skipper. "Come on!" The girl whined. "Fine." SP smashed her fist through the window. The girl's eyes widened. "You gotten stronger.." "Bella, that doesn't matter!" SP jumped out the window with Socks. Bella followed.<p>

* * *

><p>Kowalski hugged Cowtails tightly, "COWTAILS!"<p>

* * *

><p>Skipper jumped down, "Okay, so her name is Bella. Good to know. SP, you might want to explain the situation to Bella and Socks." He started leading them to the hospital.<p>

* * *

><p>Cowtails groaned quietly. Private and Rico jumped on the side of the bed. "How are you feeling, Cowtails?" Private asked. "horrible...it's like a hangover times ten...but Kowalski, I heard what you said earlier..." Cowtails smiled weakly.<p> 


End file.
